


【DV】现代AU短篇—Little Talks

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, M/M, 现代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 预警：OOC，现代AU，短篇梗源：Of Monsters And Men的魔幻歌《little talks》，醒太早，又不想学习，那就写个小片段吧
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【DV】现代AU短篇—Little Talks

维吉尔双膝对齐轻轻晃动臀部，直到自己在皮质沙发上找到一个既能轻松放置身体又不会引起刺耳摩擦声的位置，坐在对面单人靠椅上带眼镜的心理咨询师正饶有兴趣望着这一幕。

被人以研究的态度注视，并不好受，于是他咄咄逼人的说，“这不是病。”

医生并不回答，而是掀开膝上笔记本的黑色封面，沿书棱由上往下用力按压，又从西服内侧掏出一直钢笔，拧开，将笔帽套在尾端。对方在做这一系列动作时，目光集中在手、腿两点组成的二维平面内，全程未和自己有任何眼神交流。

不被信任的感觉更让人难受，就像蚂蚁钻入皮下，用细小钳子撕扯着血管啃咬肌肉，浮皮瘙痒。维吉尔清了清嗓子，终于，微翘的眼睛透过镜片看向自己。

“强迫症和洁癖不是病，”他又重复一遍，更详细的指明。

“那你为何而来？”对方似乎没有接受维吉尔的解释，开始在书页上写东西。

“因为崔西，她太烦人了！”

维吉尔扣下门锁，将钥匙挂在墙上老地方，用手捋顺，使钥匙环与墙面水平，钥匙立在中间，左侧是一个表面鎏有蓝色彩陶的大写金属字母V，右边是一个同款的红色字母D。他把手中提袋放在深灰色金属鞋柜顶部，脱掉皮鞋，鞋尖贴紧墙壁，鞋跟彼此对齐，在玄关摆好。再从鞋柜左侧第二层取出拖鞋，穿上。

拿起提袋走进客厅，白色大理石桌面土黄色木制复古式答录机闪着红灯，有人留言。

以北欧冷色调极简装修为主的家中为什么会有这种格格不入的东西？

那是但丁，他太坚持了。

“维吉尔，你看这个，”重物砸到床上，旁边垫子洼下去一个人形窝。

穿着真丝睡衣坐在真丝床单上的他朝凹陷处滑去，为了避免进一步侧歪，维吉尔用手撑起上半身靠在床头坐好，反向扣书，将调亮的灯光对准把头搁在自己腿边的但丁。

“哎哟，别照我，刺眼，”对方快速翻身躲到自己腰下枕头与床板形成的阴影里，像只邀宠的小狗，用柔软碎发蹭着他垂在一侧的手背。

“你看这个，”递过电话。

“我们不需要，”只是简单瞄了一眼便回道。

“嘿，你能不能仔细看完再拒绝？”

结实的胳膊一只穿过后腰，一只横跨小肚，相互错开，紧紧环住。

呼吸猛地一提，又迅速平静下来，“我看了，但我看不出来这个东西对我们有什么用。”

“维吉尔维吉尔，”但丁埋头瓮声瓮气的笑道，“存在即合理，想象一下，我们能用这玩意儿录许多有趣的留言，我甚至可以把电话的语言留言功能接到这上面来，反正你又不爱接电话.....”

“但丁，”他打断对方喋喋不休的发言，“是不是我不同意，你就会烦我一晚上？”

“不啊，”笑盈盈的脸颊顺着肋骨攀上来，凑到自己唇边，轻轻的说，“我有一百种方法说服你！”

按下开关。

“这是但丁，”短暂停顿，“哦？你要找维吉尔吗？稍等，他在厕所，我把电话给他，”混乱背景中杂着吱呀的开门声，以及，扑哧，扑哧愚人节专门用来恶搞的特殊音效。

“我靠，维吉尔，好臭，噫！臭！”以前的他每每听到这里总会恼羞成怒恨不得当场砸掉这破东西，“哈哈哈哈哈，开玩笑，其实，”现在的他却在但丁未开腔前就能完整复述，连顽皮的语气也一模一样，“我们不在家，有事请留言！”

“维吉尔，是我，崔西，呃。”

他拐向客厅旁的盥洗池，拧开水龙头，润了下手。

“那个，我跟蕾蒂商量了，你这样不行，你需要出去走走，或者找个人聊天。”

挤出泡沫，先是左手五指并拢清洗右手指头，每个指柱认真搓5遍，不多不少，甲缝也是，用大拇壳边依次刮出肉眼看不见的污迹。同样，洗完左手换右手。

“如果你不愿意跟我们聊的话，可以找，呃，某些专业人士，不要误会，我们没有其他意思，只是，只是希望你能过得好一点。”

最后，抽出一次性纸巾，擦干双手，一边3次，丢入垃圾桶内。

我很好，我不需要找任何人。

“你这种状况持续多久了？”

见自己面露不满，心理咨询师推了推眼镜，略带歉意的笑道，“不好意思，是我用词不当，你这种习惯持续多久了？”

他咬了下嘴唇沉思片刻，才缓缓承认，“我一直都有，所以不清楚从何时开始。”

“哦，那我换个方式询问，你这种习惯是从何时开始影响正常生活的？”

“我的生活很正常，”这次维吉尔答的飞快，“再次声明，我没有任何问题，我只是为了应付别人才来这里的！”

“哈哈哈哈，我知道我知道，我也不是心理医生，我只是一个普通的感情调解员，你来，向我倾诉情感，我呢，”扬起大腿向后靠在椅背上，并朝自己狡黠的咧嘴眨眼，“只负责聆听。如果你不想讨论自己，那我们可以试着聊聊其他，比如你口中听起来比较烦人的，朋友翠西。”

抬手又指向旁边矮桌上斜放的电子钟，“毕竟你也掏钱了，而离我约的下一个朋友到来还有1小时20分钟，所以我们随便说点什么吧。”

对方这种释然自如中或许故意夹带的玩世不恭让他一瞬间又不由自主想起但丁。

“我赌你手上根本没有好牌，就是虚张声势！”蕾蒂扣下扑克，得意的看着对方。

但丁则挂出一副“是吗被你说得我都怀疑自己”的表情，双手交叠遮住牌面，慢慢揭开一角飞撇一下后又快速合上，“那我赌你以为我手中没有好牌，虚张声势！”

“那我赌你以为我以为你手中没有好牌虚张声势！”

“哦，是吗！那我赌你以为我以为你以为我手中没有好牌，虚张声势！”

“我赌……”

两人像小孩一样，把“你以为和我以为”作为主语前缀互相反驳，身体也越吵越近。

“等等，我应该在前面加几个？”蕾蒂突然从离但丁鼻尖还有半掌的距离撤回，伸出手指困惑的轻点计数。

“哈！你输啦！”

“我没有！”

“就有！”

“没……”

“我过！”翠西高声打断。

金发女人左手托腮别有深意的瞄过来，右手握住玻璃杯轻轻摇晃，让冰块在琥珀色液体中溶解更快。

他如无其事抬牌确认，翻起的眼睑却正好收下另一侧但丁投来的视线。宛如结冰的蓝色湖面，在阳光下闪着愉快的亮光，似乎在吸引溜冰者前来探索的同时又在欲拒还休恐吓对方，“嘿，我很薄，易碎。”

维吉尔接受了挑衅，他选择相信自己。

我的判断不会有错，因为我了解你的每一个表情，你骗不了我的，但丁！

“全压。”

弯曲的嘴角，加深的笑意，将手边堆起的三叠筹码全部推入，“我也跟！”

“准确的说，翠西不是我的朋友，她是，”名字已滚到舌尖又被他咽了回去，“她只是一个熟人。”

“所以，”钢笔在纸上做无规律移动，“你们联系的桥梁断了，翠西变为熟悉的陌生人？”

蹙眉，他现在只要一听到一想到与“断，消失，不在”等等有关词汇都会骤然呼吸加剧，“如果你非要这么形容，就是吧。”

无法控制身体行动，维吉尔伸手将小巧的电子钟移正，底部边缘正好与桌面四棱平行。

“有没有考虑过你最近的生活习惯是由焦虑不安造成的？”

“没有，”果断否认，“我已经解释过了，我只是不喜欢与不认识的人做无谓接触。”

“最近一次去公共场合是什么时候？”

他刚准备开口回答，对方又迅速缩小范围，“除了超市以及去超市路上必经场所，当然，也排除这次。”

“我，”维吉尔仔细思考着。

“嘿，你看，新开的甜品店，我在想……”

“不，我拒绝。”

“你这毛病要改改，能不能等我把话说完再拒绝？”

他不理会来自身后的抱怨，托着购物纸袋努力朝家赶去。今天是周六，老规矩，8：00翠西和蕾蒂会来打牌，而他们现在连晚饭都没做，但丁又要嚷嚷着吃圣代。

计划赶不上变化，这让维吉尔猛地涌出一股难以消除的烦躁感，语气也不好。

“如果你指不一定新鲜的仿制草莓果冻，人工合成不饱和脂肪酸外加一点点油脂混合物的话，是的，我拒绝！”

“我想说的是如果时间来不及，我们可以点披萨……”

“我也拒绝，垃圾食品吃多了对身体有害。”

“靠，”急促的脚步声忽然停下，“我已经一个月没吃了！我认为我值得犒劳一下！”

而他的回复竟是，“那就一个人去吧，我不管！”连头都未回，他甚至不知但丁当时脸上的表情，是无奈错愕，还是埋怨愤怒？

糟糕，喘不上气！维吉尔捂住胸口，向前栽倒在地上，他张开大嘴试图吞食更多氧气，可越是努力吸气越觉呼吸困难，汗津津的手掌撑住地毯，上面花纹渐渐扭曲，鬓角青筋被心脏勾动疯狂跳跃。

我要窒息了。

“维吉尔，冷静，跟着我的声音，慢慢呼吸，”双肩被人用力按住，“1，吸气，2，呼气，1，吸气……”

不行，做不到！

胸膛剧烈起伏，频率快到几乎毫无停顿，目光涣散，眼前的人变得模糊，昏迷前脑海飘过最后一个想法，我今天就不该来这里。

正如，那天我应该陪但丁一起去的。

PS：本来想写精神衰弱的哥总是看到幽灵蛋的故事，结果没想到变成这样，可恶，一定要写幽灵蛋hunt哥的AU

I watched you disappear

我看着你逐渐消失不见

All that's left is a ghost of you

除了些许的你，没有什么留下

We're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do

我们分开了，没有什么我们能做

Just let me go, we'll meet again soon

让我走吧，我们很快就会再见

Now wait, wait, wait for me!

现在请等着我

Please hang around!

就在这附近等着我

I'll see you when I fall asleep

当我入睡的时候，我就会看见你


End file.
